<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cute by skyfalljaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353717">cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem'>skyfalljaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, very short sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin's cold and sungchan's sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)</p><p>day 19 - sweater</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungchan knows Jaemin's cold, it's clear in the way the older's teeth is chattering and he's shaking in his spot. Here's the thing, what is Sungchan going to do about that?</p><p>Easy; he's going to give him his sweater.</p><p>"Jaemin-hyung," Sungchan whispers from his seat and Jaemin turns his head slightly to show that he's listening. "Do you want my sweater?"</p><p>Jaemin smiles slightly, shaking his head but gives him a thankful look. Sungchan doesn't believe him and starts to pull off his sweater, leaving him in his long-sleeved shirt.</p><p>"Sungchan, no," Jaemin whispers, mindful of the others watching the movie around them. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Hyung," Sungchan looks up, silencing Jaemin, "You're cold. I can tell, please just take it."</p><p>There's a red hue on his cheeks, but Sungchan doesn't know if it's from the cold or from his words.</p><p>"Okay," Jaemin relents, taking the sweater from him slowly. "Thanks, Sungchan."</p><p>"No problem," Sungchan leans back, smiling as he watches Jaemin pull his sweater on, practically drowning in it. "You look cute in it."</p><p>Jaemin splutters before turning to face the television stubbornly.</p><p>Sungchan laughs quietly, "Cute."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@skyfalljaem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>